


The Last Rolo

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and Trip have a chat about their experiences in the Expanse, and Malcolm realises they have a lot to be grateful for. Severe fluff warning!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Oh dear. I appear to have become addicted to one-shots. Thereâ€™s something lovely and responsibility-free about them...  
  
That said, Iâ€™m thinking about following up â€œWatching and Waitingâ€ with a longer story about Malcolm and his experiences with Section 31. What do you think?  
  
This little, ridiculous-titled ficlet, is set vaguely between â€œZero Hourâ€ and â€œHomeâ€. Trip and Malcolm have a little chat.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with this story! Iâ€™ve even eaten all my rolos!  
  


* * *

Malcolm Reed glanced down at the proffered glass of Bourbon and was suddenly struck by the certainty that Charles Tucker would one day drive him completely round the bend.

â€œCâ€™mon.â€ Trip said, slurring slightly, and it was clear from his voice that heâ€™d already been drinking. â€œHave a drink. God knows we all deserve one.â€

Malcolm took the glass hesitantly, before deciding, since it was twenty-three hundred hours and he was technically off-duty, that it wouldnâ€™t be so great a sin for him to indulge a little in the liquor. He raised the glass, eyeing his friend with concern.

â€œTo what shall we drink?â€ He asked. Trip shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

â€œHow â€˜bout the safe completion of the Xindi mission? Or the safety of Earth? Or us all surviving?â€ Tucker looked up, then, holding Malcolmâ€™s gaze. The tactical officer sighed.

â€œNot quite all.â€

Tucker nodded, swigging from his glass.

â€œBut most.â€ He said. â€œThe capâ€™nâ€™s alive. Hoshi, Travis.â€ He paused, before adding. â€œYou.â€

Malcolm frowned slightly, taking a seat on Tripâ€™s bed. He took his glass up again, musing into its honey-gold depths. He looked up again.

â€œShould I have done?â€

Trip leant back, still frowning into Reedâ€™s azure-blue eyes.

â€œIf youâ€™re askinâ€™ me whether your life means more than those who died in the Expanse...â€

â€œThatâ€™s not what Iâ€™m asking. But Iâ€™m the tactical officer. I should have gone in their place.â€ Reed finally took a deep, long draught from his glass. â€œIt was my duty.â€

The two sat in silence for some time, before Trip broke it, a casual expression on his face.

â€œIâ€™m glad ya didnâ€™t.â€

Reed looked up at the Commander â€“ his friend â€“ and smiled. Because, despite what theyâ€™d lost, the people theyâ€™d left out in the Expanse, they were alive. He and Trip had survived. And damn him if it was selfish, but... he was bloody glad they had.

â€œIâ€™ve a better thing to toast, Charles Tucker.â€ He said shortly, raising his glass. â€œTo Commander Trip Tucker, the best damn engineer... and one of the finest men in the fleet.â€

Trip coughed, flushing in embarrassment â€“ and pleasure.

â€œHey, Loo-tenant.â€ He drawled, as Malcolm happily poured himself a second glass. â€œLetâ€™s not be gettingâ€™ too sappy now.â€

Malcolm eyed his best friend as he continued to blush, and knew with a silent shake of his head that Trip Tucker, though he would surely one day be the breaking of him, was also surely the best thing that could ever have happened to him.

And damn it all, theyâ€™d survived.


End file.
